


Keep Your Pretty Mouth Shut

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Toxic Relationship, William is an asshole, snitch - Freeform, snitching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Oh god, what had he done?
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/William Afton | Dave Miller
Series: I Miss The Misery [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Keep Your Pretty Mouth Shut

**Author's Note:**

> Scott, why?

Michael still watched him. He wouldn’t approach, he wouldn’t speak, but his dark blue eyes always followed him. Scott kept telling himself that the 15 year old was overreacting. That everything is fine, and everything would always be fine. 

_Everything will be okay._

The way William grabs his face makes him tear up. He watches a smirk grow on William’s face, those white pearls of his looking sharper than he remembered. The way William leans in close sends shivers up Scott’s spine. He lets out a whine, causing William to chuckle a little. “What’s the matter~?” The man coos, free hand petting over Scott’s head. If there’s one thing William wouldn’t admit to, it’s just how much he actually likes Scott’s soft locks. _It sickens him._

Scott can’t speak. No, more like he doesn’t want to. William is sure to have noticed _something_ with Michael. Then again, he could just be paranoid. He hopes that he is. 

The grip on his face tightens, a whimper rising up. “Well mutt, what is it? Spit it out!” William demands, digging his nails into Scott’s face just for extra measure, before releasing enough so that Scott could answer. 

“N-Nothing!” Scott cries, hands resting on William’s forearm. 

Will uses the hand that is on Scott’s head to yank the man’s hair aggressively. “Doesn’t sound like nothing.” Will counters, not giving Scott a chance to argue back. He merged Scott’s lips with his, kissing the younger man aggressively. He forces his tongue inside, causing Scott to choke. He easily pulls back long enough to nip and bite his lips hard enough to bleed, causing Scott to cry and moan. William can feel just how hard Scott gets, and he takes it as a cue to pull away. “Now, love, tell me what’s on your mind.” He demands again, slightly breathless. 

“I-I,” Scott stutters, brows knitted together, “I Uh w-want to hold you.”

The look William gives him is one of boredom. He doesn’t understand why he kept quiet about Michael, when there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Michael is a growing boy, who’s parents divorced about a year ago. He’s going to have complications with his parents separating. He’s going to act like a problem child for a while. He will get over it soon, and understand that there’s nothing wrong. 

“Is that all?” William asks, disdain written all over him. 

“Uh, yes. That’s it.”

So why doesn’t he just admit to what Michael said?

William let go of Scott, letting him stumble and fall back against the bed. Scott had completely forgotten that they were on Scott’s bed. “This is boring.” The older man stated, getting off of Scott and the bed. 

Scott felt worry fill him, and he scrambled back up. “W-Wait, where are you going?” He asked, watching William put his shoes back on. 

“I’m bored, so I’m leaving.” 

Scott felt panic fill him, and jumped up, tripping along the way, grabbing a hold on William. “Please don’t go!”

William stopped in place, simply looking down at Scott, lips twitching upwards a bit. “And why not?”

Scott let out a small sob. Everything in him said to keep quiet. Let William leave if he thinks that he’s that boring. 

But...another part of him remembered how loving William was when he ratted out Henry. If he did the same to Michael…

But, what if-

_But_ if you do, William will stay and love you like before. So gently. So full of love.

“B-Because-“ Scott cut himself off, trembling. He could feel himself trying to rat out Michael. Simply give it all up, and let it happen. He felt a pressure in his chest. No, he couldn’t do that to the kid. Who knows what would happen..

But, he said that nothing was wrong. What would happen just by telling Will? Nothing. Nothing would happen, because nothing is wrong. 

“Because i-if you leave, then I can’t tell you about your son’s health.” Scott managed to blurt out, more sweat pooling on his forehead. 

“Oh? And what about my son?” 

“Michael tried to tell me that you’re...he seems to be having a hard time with the divorce, and is making up lies to put you in a bad spot. I think he’s..not taking the divorce very well. You know how kids are”

William’s smirk grew wide on his face. Scott briefly realizes that he’s never seen William truly smile. 

Scott sinks into the hand that cups his cheek gently. The thumb that caresses his cheek bone makes him shiver, smile sliding onto his lips. “What a good boy you are, Scott~ I’m so proud of you.” Scott can feel himself shivering in regret and want. “I’ll sit down and have a chat with Mikey. He’s a stubborn kid, but he’ll come around.”

More regret and guilt fills the younger man. Yet, something deep inside of Scott knows that William wasn’t going to simply _”talk”_ to Michael.


End file.
